


Non c'è Rosa senza spine

by Leniam



Series: Prendersi Cura [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cohabitation, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal takes care of his family, M/M, Post Season 3, Will Loves Hannibal, Will's friends are Hannibal's friends, and will likes it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal e Will non amano le ingiustizie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La seconda parte di Briciole, come promesso tempo fa. Che è diventata in realtà la seconda parte di Prendersi Cura, come ho deciso di intitolare questa breve serie.   
> In Briciole Giorgia e Rose erano personaggi nati perché dovevano avere una loro utilità a parte nel racconto.  
> Poi come sempre Hannibal e Will hanno preso il sopravvento e si sono mangiati tutta la storia, facendole prendere un’altra strada.   
> Questi tre capitoli sono l’aggiunta e il completamento della nuova vita che Hannibal e Will hanno trovato nel ridente paese immerso nel verde. E non sono tanto sicura che sia la fine neanche questa ma, beh, insomma, almeno lo è della seconda parte. :)

Andando a ritroso nel tempo non riusciva a ricordare un solo momento in cui fosse stato libero dai pensieri.

Perfino da bambino il risveglio al mattino era stato un costante chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo nel corso della giornata, quanto sarebbe stato sobrio suo padre, se avrebbero mangiato e dove…

Per quel motivo la sensazione l’aveva colto impreparato, l’aveva stordito e lasciato a bocca aperta, lì immerso fino al collo nell’acqua tiepida della vasca: Will non aveva una sola preoccupazione.

Forse era questione di secondi e poi la vita sarebbe tornata quella di sempre, assurda e complicata. Ma per ora poteva godersi questa illusoria serenità, sospeso in un limbo sia mentale che fisico, a fluttuare con gli arti alleggeriti dall’acqua.

Ogni minimo dolore gli ricordava la sera prima. Perfino nell’acqua i muscoli dolevano, soprattutto quelli delle gambe che non riusciva a distendere. La schiena non ne voleva sapere di raddrizzarsi perché la zona lombare non era in grado di sostenerla.

E quello era il meno.

Lo sconvolgimento interno era ciò che si faceva sentire di più. Sembrava che tutto fosse acceso nella zona inguinale. Non era abituato ad essere così consapevole di aver fatto sesso, non gli era mai successo prima di portare addosso i segni di un amante, né internamente né esternamente.

Ed era una sensazione meravigliosa.

Libero dalle preoccupazioni, condivideva casa e letto con il compagno della sua vita, stava rivivendo ogni singola azione della sera prima col semplice passare in rassegna le parti del suo corpo indolenzite e stava facendo un bagno rilassante per la prima volta in anni.

“Will?”

Il breve attimo di idillio fu bruscamente interrotto dalla voce di Hannibal. Will compì un movimento che gli provocò una smorfia.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Hannibal.

Will aprì un occhio, “M-mh. Sei già vestito, devi uscire?”

La domanda era lecita, lui aveva un paio di giorni di ferie davanti e Hannibal era di riposo.

L’uomo sorseggiò dalla tazza che aveva in mano. “Devo essere in biblioteca tra mezz’ora. Spero le… Questioni urgenti si risolvano prima del pomeriggio. Ti troverò a casa al mio rientro?”

Will poté sentire sulle labbra il sapore di quella domanda con tutte le sue implicazioni.

“Probabile,” rispose, “Ma se non dovessi esserci potresti aspettarmi.”

Hannibal si congedò con un gesto del capo.

“Hannibal?” lo richiamò Will.

L’uomo voltò il busto per metà, bloccandosi quasi del tutto fuori dalla cornice della porta. Un’espressione curiosa sul viso.

“Non andrai ad uccidere Rose, vero?”

L’espressione curiosa si trasformò in un’infantile offesa.

“Solo? Mai,” disse allusivo e se ne andò.

 

 

 _Solo_.

La nota accennava al fatto che se invece Will avesse acconsentito e si fosse unito a lui…

E perché no, Will aveva già acconsentito a così tanto solo la sera prima, giusto?

Will si affacciò alla ringhiera che dava sui campi coltivati sottostanti. Aveva camminato senza una meta precisa in preda alle sue elucubrazioni; la libertà provata quella mattina un vago ricordo, il suo cervello non gli consentiva spensieratezza.

Di sicuro non gliela consentiva Hannibal.

L’uomo gli avrebbe proposto di uccidere insieme?

Dopo aver reso il loro rapporto così intimo, quello sarebbe stato il passo successivo?

Del resto, sulla scogliera, lui aveva ammesso che _Era bellissimo_. E Hannibal aveva accennato più di una volta alla sua _Evoluzione_.

Le coppie normali si facevano proposte di matrimonio mentre loro sceglievano una vittima insieme?

Si guardò le dita e le trovò strette attorno al ferro. Non era nervoso, né preoccupato. Era eccitato.

Non in senso fisico; era un fremito dell’anima al pensiero di Dolarhyde, di quanto fatto da loro due alla casa sulla scogliera. Era l’idea che Hannibal non l’avrebbe rifatto da solo. Era la consapevolezza che perfino in quel campo avrebbero comunque agito insieme.

E Hannibal gli aveva messo il coltello in mano.

Non avrebbero ucciso Rose, ma sapere che era lui a decidere che non l’avrebbero fatto era una sensazione appagante quasi quanto gli orgasmi della sera prima.

“Ehi!”

Will voltò d’istinto il viso verso l’urlo, senza sapere a chi fosse rivolto; gli occhi abbracciarono tutta la zona abitata alle sue spalle senza scorgere alcun viso, “Hey, Alex il giramondo!”

Una mano che sventolava catturò la sua attenzione in alto a destra, al balcone di un complesso di case; ma aveva già riconosciuto la voce e lo stile di Giorgia.

Will allargò le braccia, “Come hai fatto a riconoscermi da lì?” urlò.

“Ho usato questo!” Giorgia sventolò quello che sembrava un binocolo. Will scosse la testa.

Non c’era nessuno in giro, ma sembravano comunque due pazzi. Per fortuna Giorgia non era intenzionata a continuare la conversazione da lì, gli fece segno di aspettare e rientrò in casa.

Qualche secondo dopo era giù in strada.

“Ti sei informato su dove abito?” chiese Giorgia ridendo, così da rendere chiaro l’intento giocoso della sua domanda. A conoscerlo bene non sarebbe stata così pronta ad escludere la possibilità che quella non fosse una coincidenza.

“Temo che sia un incontro fortuito in una cittadina di modeste dimensioni,” rispose Will andandole incontro.

“Mh, farò finta di crederti,” Giorgia attese di averlo a distanza ravvicinata. Inclinò la testa, i grandi occhi furbi che sprizzavano allegria. “Quante persone hai ucciso con quel sorriso stamattina?” domandò poi.

Will, confuso dalla prima parte della frase, aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Giorgia scoppiò a ridere. “Era un complimento! Non ti ho mai visto sorridere in quel modo, sembri una lampadina dell’albero di Natale!”

“Mi sfugge la similitudine,” Will si strinse nelle spalle, “Eppure credimi che con le similitudini sono bravo.”

“Lampeggi ad intermittenza, come se fosse successo qualcosa di bello e ogni tanto te lo ricordassi all’improvviso,” disse Giorgia. Will si grattò una tempia abbozzando un sorriso, “Esattamente quello che facevi quando eri triste qualche sera fa al bar. Non eri triste tutto il tempo, ma ogni tanto ti ricordavi perché dovevi esserlo.”

Non aveva molte parole per ribattere a Giorgia. In pratica era la versione piacevole di Bedelia, un concentrato di interessanti considerazioni, ma non volte allo scopo di ferirlo. Piacevole cambiamento dai suoi usuali interlocutori a Baltimora.

“Già che ci siamo ora vieni a vedere casa mia,” lo invitò Giorgia con un gesto della mano.

“Non si invitano gli sconosciuti in casa,” commentò Will, tuttavia avviandosi per primo.

“Sì, beh, questa sono io, il pericolo è il mio mestiere.”

Will si voltò con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Perché, cosa mi manca?” Giorgia si guardò. Con la tuta da ginnastica di almeno due taglie più grande e le ciabatte ai piedi sembrava più Cucciolo dei Sette Nani che James Bond.

“Sei fortunata che ho già esaurito la mia dose di omicidi con il mio sorriso, stamattina,” commentò Will.

“Oh mio dio! Una battuta!” la voce di Giorgia riecheggiò alle sue spalle sulle scale, “Sei sicuro di stare bene? Beh sì, certo che stai bene, immagino il tuo compagno abbia smesso di fare il misterioso.”

Will fece una smorfia non visto, si fermò in cima alle scale e si voltò.

Lui e Giorgia si guardarono.

“Che c’è?” chiese Giorgia sorpresa.

Will allargò le braccia, “Dov’è casa tua? Ci sono cinque porte!”

“Così impari a precedermi,” Giorgia lo superò con una boccaccia e si diresse alla porta nell’angolo a sinistra. Il complesso di appartamenti era molto intimo, piccolo e confortevole già solo all’ingresso. Il pianerottolo in comune era adornato da piante e qui e lì ogni inquilino aveva lasciato fuori oggetti personali come ombrelli, scarpe, una palla e due guinzagli.

Will non aveva mai vissuto accanto ad altre persone, mai in passato, e non sarebbe mai successo in futuro. Nonostante la sua riservatezza e il suo desiderio di privacy, però, il posto in cui viveva Giorgia gli piaceva. Le assomigliava: era vivo, allegro e luminoso.

L’interno della casa era anche meglio, tre stanzette e il bagno. Più il balcone dal quale lei si era affacciata.

La cucina era più piccola di quella sua e di Hannibal. Giorgia vi si infilò annunciandogli che avrebbe fatto il caffè.

Sul tavolo rotondo in sala c’erano diversi giornali aperti e un portatile acceso. Sul divano dormiva placido un gatto bianco e nero che non aveva nemmeno tirato su il muso per controllare chi fosse entrato. Fuori il campanile della chiesa batté le due.

“Sei in ferie anche tu oggi?” domandò Will, considerando che era la prima volta che si vedevano di giorno.

Giorgia non rispose. Will udì rumore di piattini e tazze, l’armadietto che si apriva e si chiudeva, una sedia che si spostava. Poi Giorgia fece capolino. “No… In realtà temo di dovermi trovare un altro lavoro. E piuttosto in fretta,” indicò i giornali e il computer sul tavolo. Will notò gli annunci cerchiati in rosso.

“Cos’è successo?”

Giorgia si appoggiò allo stipite della porta a braccia incrociate. “Uno degli ordini di cui ero incaricata è arrivato in ritardo. La nuova amministrazione della biblioteca non ha perdonato. Siamo stati redarguiti e liquidati in cinque.”

Will pensò _Rose_ senza pronunciarlo. La bocca gli si aprì in una O non solo sorpresa, ma anche irritata. Se era possibile sommare i due stati d’animo. “Ti hanno licenziato perché qualcosa è arrivato in ritardo?”

“La mia ditta lavora sul buon nome che si è fatta nel corso degli anni, puntualità e precisione,” scandì alzando le mani, “L’ordine fatto dall’amministratrice è arrivato in ritardo e di conseguenza è ritardato anche il suo lavoro. Ce la saremmo potuta cavare se lei non avesse…dato in escandescenze. Ma purtroppo…” Giorgia ribaltò i palmi in aria.

“Possono farlo? Non puoi denunciare i tuoi datori di lavoro?” chiese Will.

“Se lo facessi non solo rimarrei licenziata, ma non potrei trovare lavoro né in questa città né in quelle limitrofe,” la ragazza tornò in cucina. “No, preferisco lasciar perdere.”

“Sei a posto? Voglio dire… Questa casa è tua?” Will domandò guardandosi attorno.

“No, affatto!” esclamò Giorgia, “Quello è il primo problema a cui dovrò trovare soluzione. E se non mi riuscirà di farlo dovrò prendere Mister Chaplin,” il gatto miagolò pigro dal divano, “E farmi ospitare dalla mia amica. Non so dove metterò le mie cose…né se la mia amica abbia la minima intenzione di accogliermi…” la voce di Giorgia si abbassò progressivamente in un sussurro.

Will stava per alzarsi e andare da lei quando la ragazza ritornò nella saletta con il caffè. “Ma non voglio pensarci adesso,” disse sorridendo. “Troverò il modo. Tutto si sistema.”

No, nell’esperienza di Will poche cose si sistemavano, soprattutto quando certe persone manovravano gli eventi dalle retrovie.

“I tuoi datori di lavoro hanno preferito ascoltare le critiche di una cliente che le tue ragioni?” chiese Will.

“Non avevo ragioni, il ritardo è un fatto,” Giorgia si sedette. “Ricordi il giorno in cui il tuo amico è venuto in ditta?”

Will annuì, ora anche più interessato.

“Beh, è venuto a ritirare l’ordine di persona,” spiegò Giorgia, “A causa del ritardo, per risparmiare tempo. L’ha fatto proprio allo scopo di migliorare la situazione, visto che l’amministratrice aveva già minacciato di ritirare l’ordine e non pagare. Ma per i miei capi è inaccettabile il solo fatto che un cliente abbia subito un disagio...”

Hannibal gli aveva detto la verità, dunque. Davvero Giorgia non c’entrava con la sua visita alla ditta di quel giorno. Anzi, l’uomo aveva cercato di fare qualcosa di utile per limitare i danni della sua scortese collega Rose.

“Così il suo intervento non è servito,” ripeté Will nella speranza di avere maggiori dettagli.

“No, ma non per mancanza di tentativi,” disse Giorgia, “È stato un processo lento, il tuo compagno ha parlato altre volte coi nostri capi, anche per telefono, almeno questo è quello che mi hanno riferito alcuni colleghi, ma alla fine non è servito.”  

Questo era quello che faceva Hannibal nel suo tempo libero? Quando Will credeva che fosse insieme a Rose?

“Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?” Will chiese a Giorgia, rendendosi conto di aver trasformato il problema della ragazza in un modo per pensare a Hannibal. Che novità.

“Sì, potresti ringraziare il tuo compagno da parte nostra,” disse Giorgia.

“No, intendevo… Se posso aiutarti con questa situazione.”

“Non mi fascerò la testa prima del tempo,” Giorgia lo guardò sorridendo, “Potrei anche trovare lavoro domani. In caso contrario aspetterò due settimane per disperarmi, quando dovrò pagare l’affitto.”

Stava sempre sorridendo anche nel dire quella frase, come se la sua incrollabile allegria fosse un dono da elargire al prossimo, come se non potesse permettersi di rattristarsi e preoccuparsi quando ne aveva tutti i diritti.

La metà delle persone al mondo avrebbero perso il buon umore in un tale frangente.

“Due mie colleghe sono nei guai molto più di me,” disse seria questa frase, invece, cosa che colpì Will e la sua empatia in modo più che positivo.

Giorgia era una bella persona, del tutto genuina e non meritava alcuna preoccupazione.

Pensare che giorni prima era stato preoccupato che fosse nel mirino di Hannibal… Questo problema era decisamente più risolvibile.

Stava ragionando come lei, imparava qualcosa.

Will sorrise.

“Vieni a cena domani sera?” le chiese di slancio.

Giorgia sgranò gli occhi, “Oh no, prima chiedi al tuo amico serio serio.”

“No, non c’è bisogno,” mentì Will, sapendo bene di mentire, “Sarà felice di cucinare per te, davvero.”

Beh, chi poteva dirlo? Forse quello era vero.

“E il suo nome è Connor,” aggiunse Will bevendo un sorso di caffè.

 

 

Trovò Hannibal sulla panchina davanti al ruscello.

Non credeva, ma il vederlo gli provocò uno sconvolgente ribaltamento dello stomaco e vera e propria tachicardia.

Si fermò con una mano sul petto a chiedersi se era possibile sentirsi così al solo vedere le spalle dell’uomo. Era emozionato perché non sapeva come salutarlo, come approcciarsi a lui.

Assurdo.

Scosse la testa e riprese a camminare nell’erba proprio mentre Hannibal si voltava.

“Ciao Will,” lo salutò. L’angolo della bocca leggermente sollevato.

“Ciao,” a Will sembrò di aver sospirato, più che pronunciato la parola.

Si sedette accanto a lui. Inutile ignorare il ricordo che bussò subito alla sua mente: il bacio rifiutato in quello stesso luogo, ormai mesi addietro.

Hannibal alzò una mano, lo afferrò dietro al collo e lo attirò a sé.

Come se gli avesse letto nella mente, e senza dargli il tempo di pensare oltre, aveva deciso per entrambi e Will non aveva rimostranze a riguardo. Ora che ci rifletteva… Come aveva fatto a stare lontano da quella bocca tutta la mattina?

Solo… Il bacio si stava molto rapidamente trasformando nel preludio a qualcosa di acceso e selvaggio. Hannibal lo afferrò al lato del collo anche con l’altra mano, continuando a divorarlo.

Will perse interesse in qualunque altra cosa avesse per la mente due secondi prima di arrivare lì e lasciò che le mani di Hannibal tirassero e accarezzassero ovunque, anche svelte, anche impazienti.

Strano ritrovarsi in cucina senza sapere come ci fosse arrivato, ma con Hannibal ancora attaccato a lui, strano ritrovarsi in ginocchio appoggiato al divano a mugolare e invocare il nome del compagno, strano venire così forte da quasi perdere la vista per qualche secondo.

E strano soprattutto che non fosse passato che qualche minuto da quando aveva visto Hannibal su quella panchina.

 

“Ok…” disse Will sdraiato ai piedi del divano, i pantaloni a metà coscia e un braccio di Hannibal che lo teneva per la vita, “Comincio a capire il tuo comportamento degli ultimi mesi. Se avessi fatto così la prima volta che ti ho baciato mi sarei fatto un paio di domande.”

Hannibal sobbalzò ridendo, con la testa voltata dall’altra parte. “Quali domande?” chiese.

“Cos’era successo, per esempio,” disse Will, “Perché non so nemmeno se ho capito adesso, ma il risultato è stato molto apprezzato.”

La sensazione di essere stato investito da un camion, anche se in modo piacevole, gli suggeriva di essere stato strapazzato per bene. Ma era venuto subito e non aveva davvero prestato attenzione al modo in cui era stato maneggiato. Era vera e propria sintonia questo non aver bisogno di preamboli, questa fame identica da entrambe le parti.

“Volevo chiederti se ti ero mancato, ma adesso non serve più,” disse Will in tono scherzoso ma accattivante.

“In compenso io non devo essere mancato molto a te,” commentò Hannibal suonando come un bambino petulante. “Sei sempre molto indaffarato. Con chi eri, con…Giorgia?”

“Come hai indovinato?” chiese Will. Soddisfatto oltremodo quando vide la testa di Hannibal voltarsi lentamente verso di lui.

“Beh, che vuoi?” Will scrollò le spalle, ne risultò un curioso strusciare sul pavimento, “A proposito,” aggiunse sollevando l’indice, “L’ho invitata a cena domani sera.”

Lo sguardo di Hannibal passò da irritato ad omicida nel giro di una frazione di secondo. A Will piacque tanto il cambiamento che quasi fu tentato di chiedergli di ringhiare, per aggiungere drammaticità alla scena.

“L’accordo non era… Che nessuna delle nostre… Amiche… Sarebbe entrata qui dentro?” ricordò Hannibal.

“Sì, ma quello era prima che ci rotolassimo insieme nel letto, o per terra,” Will indicò con la mano, “E prima che tu mi dicessi che in realtà Rose non ti è poi tanto simpatica.”

“Capisco, quindi te ne stai approfittando,” concluse Hannibal.

“Sempre, ma non è questo il punto,” Will inclinò il capo per guardare meglio l’uomo, sollevò un sopracciglio, “So che hai cercato di sistemare i danni fatti dalla… Regina Cattiva, e in quei danni c’è di mezzo anche Giorgia. Forse lo sapevi, forse no, ma quello che hai fatto è stato ammirevole. Anche se non è servito.”

“Quanti hanno perso l’impiego?” si informò Hannibal.

“Che io sappia cinque, compresa lei, una vera porcata,” considerò Will. Scrutò le reazioni sul viso del compagno e poi azzardò ancora, “Come…? Come mai ti sei preso tanto a cuore questa vicenda?”

“Perché sono stato io a consigliare a Rose di avvalersi dei servizi di quella ditta e trovo imperdonabile che lei abbia trasformato un mio suggerimento in una vergognosa presa di posizione,” rispose Hannibal.

“Sono d’accordo con te,” disse Will. Gli accarezzò una spalla, poi la guancia.

Assurda creatura metà serial killer e metà uomo integerrimo. E lui era innamorato di entrambi.

“Non mi interessano le tue smancerie, la tua amica non metterà piede qui dentro,” disse Hannibal sottraendosi alla carezza.

Testardo, insopportabile…

“Quanto vuoi scommettere?” minacciò Will, “Abbiamo entrambi ancora i pantaloni abbassati se vuoi discuterne.”

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo Will si svegliò in camera di Hannibal più stanco di quando si era addormentato.

E molto più dolorante.

Chissà se alla sua età sarebbe sopravvissuto a questo ritmo incalzante che non ricordava di aver mai sostenuto nemmeno in gioventù? Si alzò dal letto con una smorfia decretandola comunque una bella morte, nel caso.

Il silenzio aleggiante gli puzzò di ripicca del suo infantile e vendicativo compagno che quasi di sicuro sarebbe rimasto lontano da casa fino alla mattina successiva, pur di non rischiare di incrociare Giorgia.

Maledetto.

La porta di casa si aprì e richiuse, prima ancora che Will riuscisse a voltarsi del tutto.

“Hannibal…” mormorò davvero stupito, avendo già data per scontata la sua conclusione dei fatti.

“Buongiorno Will,” Hannibal reggeva tre buste di carta colme di verdure e un’altra di plastica appesa ad un dito. Gli passò accanto dirigendosi in cucina, “Grazie per l’aiuto,” commentò.

Will sobbalzò come se l’avessero pungolato, “Scusa, non… Credevo…” aiutò Hannibal ad appoggiare le buste sul tavolo. “Perché sei andato a fare la spesa adesso?”

“Hai invitato qualcuno a cena e te ne sei già dimenticato?” chiese Hannibal, gli occhi sottili come un foglio, il tono di chi non poteva concepire tale scortesia neanche in un sogno.

“No no, me lo ricordo,” Will agitò una mano, “Scusa ero… Rimasto a quando mi hai detto _assolutamente no_.”

“Ma quello è stato prima che ci rotolassimo nel letto, giusto?” offrì Hannibal come giustificazione.

“Quindi te ne approfitti anche tu?” chiese Will.

“Sempre.”


	2. Chapter 2

Continuava a lanciargli occhiate furtive, troppo curioso per non osservarlo, ma cauto, per evitare di farsi sorprendere.

Hannibal che si preparava ad accogliere invitati era un bambino felice.

Poteva fare il sostenuto quanto voleva, ma amava il ruolo di anfitrione, era nella sua natura. Gli piaceva essere al centro dell’attenzione e quale modo migliore per esserlo se non tornare a sfoggiare le sue doti culinarie e la sua cura per i dettagli?

“Mi piace il fatto che ti stia curando di Giorgia come fosse una delle tue conoscenze di Baltimora,” commentò Will. Fu tentato da uno degli aperitivi già sistemati sul vassoio, ma si guardò bene dall’azzardare un assaggio.

“Non ho mai fatto distinzione di ceto sociale alla mia tavola,” rispose Hannibal, “O una qualche selezione, se è per quello, nei mesi dopo aver conosciuto te,” Hannibal si sistemò i polsini della camicia, di qualche centimetro fuori dalla giacca.

Per fortuna Will aveva avvertito Giorgia della leggera tendenza del suo compagno ad esagerare, in ogni cosa.

“Con questo mi stai dicendo che ti sei abituato a cucinare per il volgo da quando conosci me?” puntualizzò Will con sottile stizza.

Hannibal chiuse un bottone della giacca, ci passò una mano sopra per lisciare le inevitabili pieghe e si avvicinò di un passo a lui. “Io stavo parlando dello zio Jack,” sussurrò come se Jack fosse lì ad ascoltare.

La risata di Will fu attutita dal rumore di un’auto che parcheggiava lungo il marciapiede di fronte a casa. La luce dei fari brillò per qualche secondo attraverso la finestra. Il rumore di una portiera che sbatteva con enfasi e tacchi lungo il selciato che conduceva alla loro porta.

“Dev’essere Giorgia,” disse Will ancora ridendo.

“Davvero?” ribatté Hannibal sarcastico, le mani congiunte, il busto voltato per metà verso di lui.

“Dovresti accoglierla,” suggerì Will puntando il dito verso la porta quando il campanello trillò una volta.

Hannibal lo guardò male, ma non rimase oltre sul posto. Gli era impossibile resistere al richiamo del ricevimento ospiti. Will ridacchiò, vedendolo affrettarsi alla porta.

Hannibal aprì e Giorgia fu colta nel più radioso dei suoi sorrisi.

“Buonasera!” salutò Hannibal. Se si fosse messa a saltellare, Will non se ne sarebbe stupito.

Hannibal le fece spazio con un “Prego, benvenuta,” per cui Will gli sarebbe saltato addosso in quello stesso momento.

Adorabile, semplicemente adorabile.

Giorgia aveva seguito le direttive e si era vestita in modo eccessivamente elegante. Anche questo toccò Will nel profondo in un modo stupido ma su cui era impossibile sorvolare.

Era come se attorno a lui si stesse costruendo un piccolo gruppo di persone che facevano e dicevano cose strane, ma che si apprezzavano a vicenda.

Si perse i primi scambi di battute tra i due e così quando sentì Giorgia pronunciare il nome Connor intuì che Hannibal doveva averle già detto di non badare a formalità.

“Ciao Alex!” Giorgia si rivolse a lui, mentre Hannibal prendeva dalle sue mani un sacchetto di carta con dentro presumibilmente un dono per gli ospiti.

Will pensò subito al lavoro che aveva perso, ai soldi che non poteva spendere…

“Ehi, visto che ti ricordavi la strada?” Will si offrì di prenderle il cappotto. Giorgia lo tolse girando su se stessa e guardandosi attorno.

“Sì, strano. Di solito mi perdo nelle vie del mio quartiere… Che bella casa avete…” commentò estasiata.

Will le sorrise; nel portare il cappotto all’appendiabiti scambiò un’occhiata con Hannibal che lo fece sentire al settimo cielo.

Loro erano la coppia che intratteneva l’ospite. Non solo Hannibal. Loro due.

Questo non era mai successo prima e Will avvertì insieme alla sua soddisfazione anche quella di Hannibal.

E lo sguardo complice appena intercorso fra loro era stato un commento silenzioso alla frase di Giorgia: _se ti piace questa casa, avresti dovuto vedere quella di Baltimora_.

Quello aveva detto Hannibal con gli occhi. Will non aveva mai provato prima questo senso di appartenenza, per motivazioni così minime ma importanti.

“Connor…” chiamò Giorgia voltandosi di scatto. Hannibal le prestò attenzione con quella bella espressione divertita che Will gli aveva visto fare molte volte. “Non so se Alex te l’ha già detto, ma ti ringrazio a nome dei miei colleghi. È girata la voce dei tuoi tentativi di mediazione solo giorni dopo il nostro licenziamento, altrimenti ti avrei ringraziato personalmente tempo fa.”

“Nessun ringraziamento è necessario,” disse Hannibal sbottonandosi la giacca, “Non lo sarebbe stato in ogni caso, ma in questo, purtroppo, non si è raggiunto nemmeno il risultato sperato.”

Giorgia sventolò una mano, “Quello non ha alcuna importanza. Le brave persone raramente vengono ascoltate. L’importante è che continuino a parlare.”

Un nuovo sguardo di Hannibal obbligò Will a voltare la testa dall’altra parte e deglutire per non strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva.

Non era tanto il commento di Giorgia, perché Hannibal era una brava persona quando la brava persona dentro di lui emergeva, ma erano le reazioni a Giorgia. Will le stava amando e un po’ si riconosceva nel genuino sgomento che Giorgia suscitava. E Hannibal non aveva ancora visto niente.

“Ad ogni modo quella tipa, la Erven,” continuò Giorgia, “Non dev’essere piacevole lavorare nello stesso ambiente. Mi dà l’idea di una che perde le staffe facilmente.”

“Non con tutti,” disse Hannibal.

Giorgia sorrise. Le mani ai fianchi e le gambe incrociate stonavano col vestito elegante, ma le davano molto più carattere di tutte le dame dell’alta borghesia solo incrociate alle feste che Hannibal soleva dare a casa sua.

“Immagino che non si permetta di dare ordini a te,” Giorgia socchiuse gli occhi scrutando Hannibal. “Devi incutere timore, serio serio come sei. La prima volta che ti ho visto pensavo mi avresti uccisa.”

Grazie al cielo Will non stava bevendo, perché esplose in una risata che riuscì a sedare solo pensando a parti di Giorgia servite come aperitivi alla prossima festa di Hannibal.

Sperò di non aver compromesso tutto il resto della serata con quello sfoggio di ilarità, ma quando guardò Hannibal tutto ciò che sentì provenire da lui fu sincero divertimento. Giorgia lo divertiva.

E non nel modo pericoloso e deleterio in cui lo avevano divertito Alana e Bedelia.

“Nel caso della Erven, il motivo per cui non sono nel mirino è solo la mia competenza nel settore, molto più vasta della sua,” commentò Hannibal, “Non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderla.”

Will ebbe un brivido. Insopprimibile.

Dato dal fatto che Hannibal stava parlando di omicidio di fronte ad altri come se fosse assurda la sola idea dell’uccidere qualcuno.

Esattamente come faceva a Baltimora con Jack e con tutti gli altri.

Quello era il suo Hannibal, l’uomo che conosceva bene, la creatura da tenere a bada, il mostro.

E lo amava. Lo amava quanto amava l’Hannibal che si era rifugiato qui con lui, faceva il bibliotecario e non sapeva se toccarlo o no perché aveva paura di fargli del male.

“E come non ho alcuna intenzione di uccidere te, Giorgia,” sottolineò la voce calda dell’uomo subito dopo.

“Oh, lo so,” rispose Giorgia, “Altrimenti l’avresti già fatto quella sera in cui mi hai trovato al tavolo con Alex. Te lo confermo ora, credimi, Alex non mi interessa.”

Will allargò le braccia, ormai certo che fosse il suo gesto tipico in presenza di Giorgia.

Lei reagì aprendo le braccia a sua volta e sollevando le spalle.

Hannibal li guardò entrambi, prima uno e poi l’altra.

“Ci accomodiamo a tavola?” chiese.

 

 

“Come prosegue la tua ricerca di lavoro?” domandò Will ritirando da lei il piatto della seconda portata. “Hai ricevuto qualche richiesta di colloquio?”

Giorgia scosse la testa, assottigliò le labbra. “Mh, ancora no,” appoggiò le mani in grembo per permettere a Will di prendere il sottopiatto. “È strano, almeno due delle ditte dove ho fatto domanda sono alla ricerca di personale ed io sono qualificata… Ma magari ho troppa fretta io. Si faranno sentire.”

Hannibal ritornò a tavola con un vino diverso per il dolce e dei bicchieri puliti.

Will si assentò per portare via i piatti e preparare il dolce. O almeno tentare di farlo, di certo Hannibal sarebbe comparso di lì a poco per prendere lui in mano la situazione.

Invece qualche minuto dopo si ritrovò i tre piatti pronti davanti senza che avesse visto nemmeno l’ombra di Hannibal in cucina, così si affacciò sulla sala, dove avevano trasportato il tavolo quella stessa mattina.

Hannibal e Giorgia parlavano con enfasi, qualunque fosse l’argomento. Giorgia gesticolava col suo solito entusiasmo e Hannibal sorrideva e annuiva. Quando toccò all’uomo ribattere Will vide nei suoi occhi una luce che gli riportò alla mente l’unica altra persona con cui Hannibal discuteva così: Abigail.

Solo con Abigail Will l’aveva visto divertito, a tratti allibito, ma sempre interessato e pronto alla risposta.

Ritornò ai piatti dei dolci, si appoggiò al piano della cucina con entrambe le mani, solo il tempo di chiudere gli occhi e cacciare indietro un fastidioso nodo alla gola a cui al momento non voleva prestare attenzione.

Inspirò, prese due piatti e andò a servire il dolce.

“Tu non lo mangi?” chiese Giorgia non appena ebbe il piatto davanti.

“Ora vado a prendere il mio,” disse Will.

“Oh, credevo sapessi portare anche tu tre piatti insieme,” commentò Giorgia, “Come fa Connor,” sospirò tragica come fosse appena stata irrimediabilmente delusa.

Will scoprì i denti, guardò Hannibal e con gli occhi gli comunicò che quel sorrisetto idiota gliel’avrebbe fatto pagare quando Giorgia se ne fosse andata.

 

 

Will salutò Giorgia un’ultima volta dopo averle chiuso la portiera. Hannibal rimase un po’ indietro ma il solo fatto che fosse uscito anche lui ad accompagnarla indicava la riuscita della serata.

Lei mise in moto e sgommò prima salendo sul marciapiede e poi scendendo dopo aver falciato un paio di piantine sul margine. Si sollevò un polverone che lasciò sia Will che Hannibal con una mano sventolante per evitare di respirarlo tutto.

 

“Quella donna ti piace,” commentò Hannibal appena rientrati.

“Certo, e anche a te,” rispose Will.

Insieme, senza bisogno di dirselo, si misero a sparecchiare i resti della cena.

“Intendo che ti piace come ti piaceva tua moglie,” continuò Hannibal.

Will scoppiò a ridere, “No, direi che Giorgia e Molly non hanno proprio nulla di simile,” disse Will, sapendo che il commento di Hannibal aveva il solo intento di stuzzicarlo. Rovesciò la buccia di una mela da un piatto in un altro. “E ti svelo un segreto, Hannibal,” aggiunse sottovoce, “Evidentemente mia moglie non mi piaceva poi così tanto.”

A Hannibal piacque la risposta, visto che si zittì senza ulteriori punzecchiature.

“E a te perché piace?” chiese allora Will.

Hannibal si fermò con due piatti in mano, considerò la domanda, “Ragazza peculiare,” disse infine, “Interessante. Non ho mai detto che mi piace.”

“Finiscila,” lo riprese Will, “Non ti ho mai visto così preso da nessuno dei tuoi amici di Baltimora. Ti piace esattamente perché piace a me; è pulita, singolare ma facile da leggere nel profondo. Non è mai stata una vittima, è come se non fosse mai stata sporcata dal mondo. Viene voglia di mantenerla… Pulita.”

“Ti stai elevando a suo guardiano?” domandò Hannibal. Aveva ancora i piatti sollevati, come fosse un cameriere che cercava di ricordarsi a che tavolo servire, la testa inclinata in quella sua tipica postura curiosa. Curiosa di sapere cosa passasse per la testa di Will. “Stai per caso riconsiderando l’idea di occuparci di Rose?”

Will alzò una mano, “No, non quello. Ma il fatto di preoccuparci per Giorgia…” Will scrollò le spalle, “Che c’è di male?”

“Non mi riguarda,” Hannibal si voltò ed entrò in cucina.

Will sbuffò.

“E poi che cosa intendi esattamente per preoccuparci?” disse alzando la voce sopra il rumore dei piatti che urtavano uno contro l’altro.

Will mollò tutto com’era e lo seguì in cucina. Meglio battere il ferro finché era caldo.

“Pensavo che tu hai la capacità di infilarti in ogni posto e affascinare la gente,” disse Will, non senza una punta di adulazione per manipolarlo, “Se parli con una qualsiasi delle ditte con cui hai contatti sono sicuro che Giorgia non avrà problemi ad essere assunta.”

“Affascino la…gente,” ripeté Hannibal. Una smorfia di leggero disgusto all’ultima parola. “Le tue finte lusinghe sono state smascherate anni fa,” aggiunse aprendo il rubinetto del lavello.

“Eppure devono fare ancora effetto,” commentò Will.

Hannibal guardò dritto di fronte a sé, verso la parete bianca. Will lo spostò per infilarsi tra lui e il lavello. Gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita, uno attorno al collo. Non si curò del fatto che le mani di Hannibal fossero bagnate quando lui gli circondò il viso e lo baciò.

I piatti rimasero lì nel lavello.

Ma nemmeno loro si spostarono molto più avanti. Il pavimento della cucina sembrò perfetto ad entrambi.

 

 

Aveva chiesto di uscire un quarto d’ora prima della pausa per avere il tempo di arrivare in biblioteca.

Si era cambiato apposta per poter entrare nell’edificio senza sentirsi osservato da tutti.

Hannibal non era alla reception, ma non aveva avuto molti dubbi in proposito. Lavorare nella biblioteca e collaborare con l’amministratrice implicava che Hannibal non avesse nulla a che fare con la parte che riguardava il contatto col pubblico.

Chiese di lui al banco informazioni e la ragazza gli diede indicazioni per la stanza adibita ai testi storici, di aspettare che uscisse dall’ufficio.

Salì la grande scala di marmo e trovò con facilità la sezione storica. Vuota.

Adocchiò la porta dell’ufficio, che si aprì all’improvviso.

Will scattò con la testa all’indietro tornando fuori dalla visuale. Rumore di tacchi, e una voce femminile, “Sì, beh, Connor, direi che non rientra nelle tue mansioni quindi il discorso è chiuso. Non voglio più parlarne.”

La donna lasciò la stanza senza attestare la presenza di Will. Da dietro era identica a Bedelia, le mancava solo qualche centimetro in altezza e nella lunghezza dei capelli. Ondeggiò fino alle scale e sparì dalla visuale di Will.

Fece capolino nella stanza e, per quei pochi attimi in cui guardò Hannibal senza essere visto, Will ebbe di fronte la stessa espressione che l’uomo aveva all’interno della sua cella all’Istituto. Calcolatrice e fredda, ma senza possibilità di grandi sbocchi, data la prigionia. Solo che Hannibal adesso non era in prigione.

L’uomo gli sorrise, quando lo vide, come avesse dimenticato quanto appena successo. “Will…” lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, compiaciuto dell’attenzione al cambio dei vestiti da lavoro.

“Oggi ti offro io il pranzo,” disse Will.

Hannibal lo seguì giù per le scale e fuori dal palazzo adibito a biblioteca.

“Non mi piace come si è rivolta a te,” mormorò Will abbastanza lontano dal posto, mentre camminavano. Guardò di fronte a lui, sapeva di non riuscire a mascherare la rabbia. “L’utilizzo del nome proprio, il metterti a tacere, il liquidarti come avesse a che fare con qualcuno che non ha valore lì dentro… Ora capisco perché l’hai definita scortese. È molto più che scortese, è… Incivile.”

Hannibal sogghignò, un leggero sbuffo d’aria dal naso ad attestare che il discorso di Will era stato apprezzato. “A dire il vero non si è mai comportata così con me prima d’ora. L’ho irritata,” disse Hannibal.

Will lo guardò chiedendo più informazioni.

“Sotto tuo suggerimento ho parlato con qualcuno che poteva essere interessato ad assumere Giorgia,” raccontò l’uomo. Will sorrise. “Sembrava tutto stabilito, ma quando ho fatto il nome della ragazza mi è stato detto che le persone licenziate da quella ditta non avranno vita facile, visto che…la nostra Rose ha deciso di bruciare loro ogni possibilità di lavoro nei paraggi.”

“Può farlo?” Will domandò scioccato.

“Già,” annuì Hannibal, “Non si tratta solo della sua posizione di amministratrice, ovviamente, il suo potere deriva dal fatto che la sua famiglia possiede metà degli immobili di questa città. Quasi tutti gli edifici commerciali devono pagare a lei l’affitto.”

“Nessuno le si rivolterebbe contro,” concluse Will scuotendo la testa.

Proseguirono la passeggiata senza avere davvero una meta. Entrambi stavano pensando ad una cosa sola.

“Ora sono io che vorrei ucciderla,” sussurrò Will ad un certo punto.

Hannibal gli passò una mano tra i capelli. Le dita tracciarono cinque linee da sopra l’orecchio alla nuca. Come a dirgli quanto era fiero della sua ammissione. Un gesto tanto rapido che però lasciò Will intontito.

“Se lo facciamo,” disse Hannibal, “È molto probabile che dopo dovremo sparire. Lasciare tutto e ricominciare. Lasciare questa vita e inventarne un’altra.”

Will lo fermò per un braccio. Rimasero sul marciapiede, uno di fronte all’altro, a guardarsi.

“Ecco perché avevi quell’espressione prima,” mormorò Will, “La stessa che avevi nella cella all’Istituto. Vuoi farlo, vuoi farlo da tempo ma non puoi. Per noi, per la vita che abbiamo qui. Ti piace qui e non vuoi andartene, non vuoi rischiare.”

“Non è Baltimora, e lei è una donna molto in vista,” spiegò Hannibal, “C’è il rischio di mettere tutto a repentaglio. A quanto pare ho più debolezze di quante credessi.”

Will avvicinò la fronte alla sua, lo agganciò dietro alla nuca, gli diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Le tue debolezze mi piacciono moltissimo.”

Hannibal si leccò le labbra. “Credo non ci sia necessità di eliminarla,” disse. “C’è una cosa che sappiamo fare bene quanto uccidere, insieme.”

A Will si sollevarono le sopracciglia entrambe fino alla fronte, “Sì… Me ne viene in mente una ma non vorrei usarla su Rose se è possibile.”

Hannibal sorrise, “Intendevo che incutiamo paura.”


	3. Chapter 3

Uscire dagli uffici della biblioteca a sera tardi era un’abitudine per la Erven.

In pochi giorni Will imparò a memoria tutta la routine della donna, che Hannibal aveva tenuto d’occhio nei mesi precedenti.

Quanto aveva sofferto credendo che il suo compagno fosse tra le braccia di qualcun altro, quando invece la spiegazione era molto più plausibile, ora che ci pensava. Quante notti trascorse da Hannibal a pedinare la donna, a fare quello che sapeva fare meglio: il predatore.

Rose lasciava la biblioteca alle dieci e percorreva sempre la solita strada per raggiungere la macchina al parcheggio.

Usava quello della ditta dove lavorava Giorgia, perché era il più comodo e quello più libero.

Arrivava lì che il posto era deserto, per lo più, solo sporadica la possibilità che ci fosse qualcuno ancora in giro.

Hannibal cominciò con bigliettini, sempre infilati sotto i tergicristalli o ben visibili attaccati ai finestrini. Mai niente di esplicito, frasi sempre molto eleganti come:

_Stamattina hai preso un caffè macchiato alla macchinetta, senza zucchero, un cioccolatino fondente ad accompagnarlo._

_Quattro telefonate in ufficio, una dal cellulare, hai sceso e salito le scale sei volte._

_Bellissimo il vestito che indossi, rosso, due righe laterali nere, alla vita un cinturino stretto al terzo foro._

Le reazioni di Rose furono contenute ai primi due, anche se salì in macchina di corsa. Il terzo invece la fece gemere.

E Will la sentì perché era molto vicino.

Erano entrambi sempre molto vicini, ad ogni appostamento.

Al quarto giorno le lasciarono una scritta sull’auto STREGA, un’idea di Will, Hannibal arricciò il naso.

Ma funzionò.

La sera dopo Rose si presentò al parcheggio accompagnata. Hannibal sorrise compiaciuto.

In quel frangente era come essere a caccia insieme, Will ne sperimentò il brivido senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. E vedere Hannibal all’opera finalmente così da vicino lo fece sentire più vivo del volo dalla scogliera.

“Perché non mi hai portato con te le altre volte?” gli disse una di quelle sere in cui, appena rientrati a casa, non avevano fatto neanche in tempo a chiudere la porta di casa prima di levarsi i vestiti di dosso. Ed erano finiti sul letto in camera incerti sul fatto che la porta fosse solo socchiusa o del tutto spalancata. “Perché mi hai lasciato qui a disperarmi quando saremmo potuti uscire insieme a fare questo.”

“Non c’era QUESTO, allora,” ribatté Hannibal, “Sapendo che pedinavo qualcuno mi avresti seguito?”

“Sì,” constatò Will e scoprì di aver detto la verità, “Ti avrei fatto molte domande, più di quante te ne stia facendo ora, ma ti avrei seguito.”

“Ci sono domande che vuoi farmi ora?” chiese Hannibal. Lo abbracciava da dietro proteggendogli la schiena dall’aria fredda della notte. Forse avevano davvero lasciato la porta aperta. Will si tirò al petto una della sue mani.

“Chiamerà la polizia,” mormorò Will, “Non arriveremo mai a fare la mossa successiva.”

“La mossa successiva è che lei chiami la polizia,” disse Hannibal.

Will voltò di un quarto la testa. Ancora non lo vedeva ma l’avrebbe sentito più distintamente. “Vuoi che chiami la polizia? Perché?”

“Perché accuserà una per una tutte le persone a cui sa di aver fatto un torto,” rispose Hannibal, “E così facendo almeno una cosa sarà chiara. Che lei ha molti nemici. Nel contempo... Ognuno di quei nemici avrà alibi di ferro per ognuna delle minacce da lei ricevute.”

Will sorrise, “E noi? Abbiamo un alibi di ferro, noi?”

“Io non ho bisogno di nessun alibi e tu… Tu hai me,” Hannibal lo strinse, il bacio che gli diede finì all’angolo della bocca. Will si leccò e labbra. “Ma non credo affatto che la polizia arriverà mai ad interrogare noi. La questione sarà risolta molto prima.”

“Avevi già pensato a tutto, vero?” chiese Will, “Ancora prima di conoscere Giorgia volevi sistemare questa faccenda e volevi farlo senza mettere a rischio la nostra vita qui. Ed ora che l’hai conosciuta è come se facesse parte di casa e non vuoi che se ne vada neanche lei. È qui che viviamo, giusto? Casa nostra.”

“Will…? Stai per dirmi che sei fiero di me?”

La risata di Will riecheggiò nella stanza. Più contenuta, quella di Hannibal vibrò contro la sua schiena, al suo orecchio, sul suo collo. Will gli baciò la mano e si sistemò comodo nel suo abbraccio.

 

Nella settimana successiva si realizzò con esattezza quanto predetto da Hannibal.

Rose parlò con le autorità locali. Sul subito si alzò un gran polverone, dato il nome dietro alle denunce, ma senza nessuna prova fisica e con in mano qualche bigliettino con sopra frasi la cui veridicità era impossibile da appurare, gli agenti abbandonarono le indagini ancora prima di cominciarle.

Questo ciò che Hannibal trasse dai rapidi colloqui che Rose ebbe con la polizia, due, e dalla sua espressione esasperata dopo.

Proseguirono i bigliettini, con minacce meno velate.

“Questo per farle capire che chiunque la stia osservando, evidentemente non è stato spaventato dalle forze dell’ordine,” gli disse Hannibal una sera a cena.

Fu in quei giorni che Hannibal riprese le sue vecchie vesti di psichiatra e cominciò a parlare con Rose.

“È molto più malleabile adesso,” disse Hannibal roteando il vino nel bicchiere. Lo annusò. “Perfino le creature più feroci sono trattabili quando esasperate.”

“Già,” annuì Will, “Tu parli per esperienza, vero?” commentò, le sopracciglia inarcate.

“Tu sei una creatura feroce intrattabile, ho scoperto,” ribatté Hannibal, “Almeno non coi mezzi usati con Rose. E non ti esasperi facilmente.”

Hannibal gli passò le nocche su una guancia, negli occhi la scintilla che Will aveva imparato a conoscere nel giro di soli pochissimi giorni.

Pochi ma intensi.

Di lì a poco sarebbero finiti a divorarsi a vicenda, come se quello fosse il vero dessert di ogni loro cena.

“La vuoi terrorizzare, vero?” mormorò Will, “Più di quanto sia già. Vuoi che sia lei a fare ammenda da sola e poi levarsi di scena. La convincerai a farlo e lei penserà che sia stata una sua idea.”

“Ho in mente qualcosa in più di quello,” ammise Hannibal.

Will lo scrutò curioso, ma non gli chiese altro. Sapeva che l’uomo amava fargli sorprese.

“Vieni qui,” Will lo tirò per il colletto della camicia. Non dovette tirare, Hannibal si stava già muovendo verso di lui.

Will lo prese per i fianchi e lo fece sedere su di lui. La sedia cigolò sotto il loro peso, e Will stesso si sentì schiacciato da quello di Hannibal.

Come la prima sera in cui avevano fatto l’amore Will si era ritrovato a cavalcioni su Hannibal ed era stato piacevole stringerlo tra le gambe, appoggiarsi a lui e sentirsi avvolgere dalle sue braccia, voleva dare al compagno la stessa bella sensazione.

Will strofinò una guancia sul suo petto. Chiuse gli occhi.

Aveva le sue dita tra i capelli, la sua pelle calda vicino alle labbra, il suo sedere in grembo.

“Voglio strapparti i vestiti di dosso e prenderti,” Will lo tirò a sé per i fianchi, “Prenderti,” lo tirò un’altra volta, “Prenderti…”

“Bene,” gemette l’uomo, abbassò il viso per raggiungere il suo collo. I denti di Hannibal si chiusero proprio sotto all’orecchio, delicati a dispetto di quello che Will sapeva essere capaci di fare.

Will cercò la pelle sotto alla camicia, dovette tirare fuori il tessuto dai pantaloni in modo frenetico.

Hannibal gli strattonò i capelli sulla nuca, come a volerlo invitare a darsi una mossa. Will lo spinse giù dalla sedia e contro il tavolo. L’uomo ci finì contro con la schiena, le gambe aperte dove Will si inserì. Gli prese il viso tra le mani; si spinse contro di lui e le mani di Hannibal si allacciarono sotto ai suoi glutei.

“Adesso andiamo di là,” disse Will a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

Hannibal annuì senza fiato.

“E non c’è alcun bisogno di controllarsi, vero?” gli chiese guardandolo e sorridendo.

Hannibal si staccò dal tavolo spingendolo verso la camera da letto.

Will mantenne la promessa fatta a Hannibal di strappargli i vestiti di dosso e prenderlo. Quello che non immaginava era che Hannibal potesse essere più passionale della prima volta, anche da quella posizione.

A notte inoltrata Will si alzò dal letto più dolorante del solito; zoppicò fino al bagno e accese la luce. Ghignò di fronte alla quantità di lividi e segni rossi sparsi per il suo corpo.

Ritornò a letto solo per svegliare Hannibal e pareggiare i conti in un match finale.

 

 

Due settimane dopo Will era di nuovo in biblioteca, durante la pausa pranzo. Salì le scale diretto all’ufficio della sezione storica, stavolta senza bisogno di avvertire alla reception prima.

Hannibal era stato promosso a nuovo curatore della biblioteca dopo che la povera Rose Erven, per un esaurimento nervoso, aveva tentato il suicidio.

“Davvero?”

La domanda stupita e allegra riecheggiò fin giù per le scale. Will la riconobbe subito.

“Non ci credo!” esclamò ancora Giorgia mentre Will faceva capolino nella stanza.

“Tu ricordi qual è la regola principale da seguire in biblioteca?” chiese Hannibal con fare annoiato, ma Will si accorse della punta di compiacimento all’entusiasmo di Giorgia.

La ragazza fece il gesto di cucirsi la bocca.

“Che ci fate voi due insieme?” domandò Will sulla porta.

“Alex!” urlò di nuovo Giorgia, Hannibal la fulminò con lo sguardo e lei si tappò la bocca.

“Alex!” esclamò in un sussurro subito dopo.

Sembrava uno spettacolo comico e Will non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo.

“Il tuo fidanzato…” iniziò Giorgia e Hannibal si schiarì la voce.

Giorgia si raddrizzò prese respiro e ricominciò, “Il signor…Connor,” recitò rovesciando un palmo all’aria, Will trattenne uno scoppio di risa, “Nuovo curatore della biblioteca, mi ha appena assunta nella sezione storica per la gestione dell’archivio,” le ultime parole le pronunciò di corsa e saltellando sul posto.

Will guardò Hannibal sorpreso.

“Ha vaste competenze nelle discipline umanistiche,” spiegò Hannibal.

Will si voltò verso Giorgia.

“Sì, beh, te l’avevo detto fin dalla prima volta che se volevi potevamo anche fare discorsi seri, ma tu preferivi parlare d’altro,” Giorgia fece spallucce.

“Chissà perché,” commentò Will con un’occhiata a Hannibal. “E invece a voi due è bastata una chiacchierata a tavola per scoprire le vostre passioni comuni?” domandò in tono fintamente insolente.

“Le ho chiesto che studi avesse intrapreso, tutto qui,” disse Hannibal. “Non le hai mai chiesto in cosa fosse laureata?”

“Mi sarà passato di mente nonostante tutta la mia spensieratezza di quel periodo,” ribatté Will piccato.

“Beh, adesso basta voi due,” li riprese Giorgia, “Io sono molto felice di questa opportunità e non la deluderò, signor Connor,” affermò tra il serio e il faceto. Si allontanò verso l’ufficio lasciandoli da soli.

Will osservò Hannibal per qualche secondo, in silenzio.

“Ti sei preso cura di Giorgia, hai cura di me…” disse Will, “Quali altri superpoteri hai?”

“Ho minacciato la ditta di Giorgia di riassumere i dipendenti licenziati, altrimenti avrei rotto i rapporti.”

Will gli si avvicinò. Lo attirò con una mano dietro alla nuca e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Posso usare un Mac?” urlò Giorgia dall’ufficio, “Oddio!”

“Ti sei cacciato in un bel guaio,” dichiarò Will.

Hannibal annuì, “Sì, è più rumorosa di un jet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finita anche questa seconda parte, così ognuno ha avuto il suo happy ending, sia Will che Giorgia.  
> Era una cosa a cui tenevo.  
> Secondo me se tengono un basso profilo ed evitano di invocare tre volte il nome di Jack Crawford davanti allo specchio a mezzanotte possono vivere lì per il resto dei loro giorni. :D  
> Hanno trovato anche una sorta di figlia adottiva un po' cresciuta...
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto e passate a farmi un salutino, quando volete. Basta scrivere nella mia casella il messaggio in codice Jack ha fame ed io capisco subito.   
> Capisco che c'è da mettere su un arrosto di sei chili per cena.   
> Spero provveda Hannibal. :D


End file.
